


Who am I? Who do I want to be?

by twentydunpilots (blurredface)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, abuse mention, mtf, not graphic though, trans!tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/twentydunpilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler knows he doesn't feel right as the person he is now. His body is wrong. Why was he born the way he was?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who am I? Who do I want to be?

Tyler had his insecurities, but so did everyone else. Usually, people had small insecurities, like their height, or weight, and while those are perfectly valid, Tyler felt as though his insecurities were a little different. He would look in the mirror and feel as though he was meant to be in a different body. He would hide this fact until he was about the age of thirteen. He remembers the night he told his father, mother, and siblings. His siblings had known for a while already, his sister would lend him makeup and let him paint her nails when their parents weren’t home, and his brothers found out one afternoon when Tyler was getting his nails painted a rich shade of red. It was a big leap telling his parents how he felt, that he knew he needed some sort of altering when it came to his body.

Tyler would endure pain, mostly brought on from himself. Though there were other sources. When he was fifteen, he showed up to school in a skirt. Kids would stare and point, and for the remainder of the year, he was too afraid to wear anything but long sleeves and baggy clothes. He softly wished every night that he would get the chance to fix what was wrong, and to find someone who was okay with him.

Tyler was around the age of twenty-two when he finally had friends. They would put up with him and his nails, and his skirts. But one day, a friend noticed Tyler wearing lipgloss, and that was the end of the only friendship he had had. He stopped painting his nails, and wearing skirts. He threw the lipgloss out and bit his lips until they bled.

Tyler found Josh, working at a music store when he was buying strings for his ukulele. Josh, with his bright blue hair and even brighter brown eyes who smiled at Tyler in a way that made his stomach do flips. He would come into the music store often after that, sometimes to talk to Josh, and other times just to be away from home. Josh caught on to this.

Tyler and Josh became best friends. Tyler knew everything about Josh. He knew his biggest secrets, and fears, and desires in life. Tyler longed for Josh to know the same about him, but didn’t want to be left alone again. One day, Tyler finally did it. He and Josh were playing Donkey Kong. Josh stopped the game in right in the middle (Tyler got mad, he was winning, and was not about to lose, again.). Josh asked. Josh asked every question imaginable, but he did it in such a way that made Tyler fall for the boy more.

Tyler would answer all his questions with honest answers, he would cry, and laugh, and at one point, he screamed out and punched at the air. Josh held him through it all, he held him through the tears and the anger, and the fear. When Tyler was finally calm again, Josh took him by the hand, and let him know, that no matter who he wanted to be, he would always be his.

**Author's Note:**

> I was uninspired tonight, but wanted to write anyways, so have some sad, trans!Tyler. follow my tumblr @shiningdun or @youfaintedwheni (I'm more active on there) and request stuff


End file.
